An Unlikely Love
by Moonyblue0818
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Thank God. Now due to all the deaths he has caused in the Wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic has put in place a marriage law. Yes that's right Ministry is telling people when and who to marry. There is one couple on the list to be married that do love each other,but our afraid to tell each ey are good friends and they do not want to lose it.
1. Chapter 1 The Marriage Law

Chapter 1 The Marriage Law

It was the start of term and the great hall was all a buzz. The golden trio was so excited it was they 7th year and they absolute favorite Professor was back to teach Defense against the Dark arts. Thats right Professor Remus John Lupin was back. Out of the golden trio there was two that were way pasther to excited. Harry was so Happy because of everything Ginny did during Dumbledore promoted promoted her to 7th year with the rest of her friends. He said it was only right.

Hermione was going crazy with joy. Over the last year her school girl crush for the Werewolf Professor has grown to what she believed to be love. She had no idea how to tell him though. She was not sure if he would even want her being so young compared to him. Right?

Remus was so happy to be back. Hogwarts has always been his home, an he loved teaching so much. If his best mate James Potter was there he would be laughing his ass off. His other best mate Sirius Black sure was. It was hard to believe a Marauder would even think about being a teacher. Remus did not care what they thought about him being a teacher. All that mattered was he would be doing what he loved and being close to his mate. His mate was the only time in his life where his inner wolf and himself could agree on anything. No Man has control over the mate his inner Werewolf choses for them. Remus had no complaints with the mate Moony had chosen for him. He loved Hermione with all his heart. Who was he kidding no young beautiful witch would have anything to do with her Old Werewolf Professor. Right? At least he could be close to her here and protect her.

As the feast began all Hermione and Remus could think about was about the last year. All the time they had spent together. It was so Amazing. They loved spending time in the library at Marauder's Manor. He would be siting on the love sit reading what ever book he chose to read that day. Hermione would place her head in his lap and read her book.

Or they would go to Diagon Alley to shop for books. Then go for ice cream chocolate of course. An they would talk for hours on end. They could talk to each other about anything and everything. They hated being apart. But they wear to scared to tell each other they true feelings.

The Owls came with the Daily profit, normally they came in the morning, but the students wear not there yet. Remus and Hermione decided to take they copies back to they own rooms and read it. Hermione was head girl this year, she was so proud, Remus was to.

They both got back to they Private rooms sat down in front of the fire to read they copies of the Daily profits. The front page stated a marriage law was past to help repopulate the wizarding world again. The ministry was deciding who was going to marry and if they did not marry by a specific date they would be put in Azkaban.

Remus closed his eyes and wished again for what was like the 100 millionth time he wished he was not a werewolf. He knew Hermione was of age do to her use of the time turner in her 3rd year, but there was no way in hell a Werewolf would fall under the law. Even if he was what would be the chance he would be paired with his mate.

Hermione could not believe what she just read a marriage law that's crazy. She was so mad she knew her name would me on the list because of using a time turner in her 3rd year, but the man she wanted to marry was a werewolf they was no way his name would me on the list. (Or would it.)

Remus & Hermione were both very SCARED who Hermione would have to marry. They both quickly flipped to the page with names of who were to be married. They read Hermione's name and both they hearts stopped. It said that Hermione Jean Granger was to marry Remus John Lupin by the end of the week or they would be sent to Azkaban. They were both thinking this most be a mistake. As this was happening an owl flew though both they windows with notes stating they were both to report to the Headmasters office at once.


	2. Chapter 2 The Headmaster

Chapter 2 The Headmaster

Hermione Remus started they walk to the Headmaster's office. They meet outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office. They did not know what to say to each other so they held hands, Remus gave the password and they walked up to the office. Remus docked at the door and the Headmaster said enter.

The Headmaster ushered them in and said to please sit down. The headmaster took his seat behind his desk. They was an awkward silence between the three in the office. Albus was the first to brake the silence. Well I'm sure by now you have both read the paper? They both answered at the same time, Yes Headmaster. I have tried everything in my power to get the law thrown out. I wish there was something I can do, but you two will have to be married within the week or you both will go to Azkaban on Sunday. So that gives us barely 2 days.

Now comes to the hard question you to will marry right, I really don't to see you two end up in Azkaban I care so much about. An remember this will be forever they are no divorce's in our world even after the law is gone.

Yes I will marry Remus he is one of my best friends, and I don't want us to go to Azkaban. What do you think Remus? Remus looked at her with a smile, but did not say a word. He took out his wand and with a flick of it, he said Acio ring. With in seconds a little black box flew in to his hand. Remus said this must be done the right way. Remus stood up got down on one knee and said Hermione you are one of my best friends in this whole wide world. You cared for me even after you found what Iam. I care so much about you would you do me the honor of being my wife.

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and said yes. An you are not a what you are a who. Remus smirked and said who I am. An At the time though she w as thinking he's only doing this so we don't go to Akaban, but he had a ring already was it for me.

Remus stood up and took Hermione in a big hug and said perfect. The ring belonged to my Mother "Min". I love it Remus. The thing was the whole time he was thinking did she say yes so we did not go to Azkaban right, but she had what looked like tears of joy in her eyes. Not sadness.

Now that's perfect congrats you to, from everything I know of you two I believe you will be very happy together. Now for the very sticky part of the law, they have not put this in the paper.

You have to consummate your marriage the night you say I do , and sleep together at least once a week. You will share Remus's quarters and have to share the same bed. If you do not have a kid with in a year you can still be sent to Azkaban.

Do you think that both of you can handle that you two?

It was quiet for a few seconds and then at the same time Remus and Hermione said yes.

Now that is settled we need to talk about the wedding it's self. I was thinking we could call Molly Weasley. From what I hear she is one hell of a wedding planner. After all you two only get one wedding right.

Hermione looked at Remus and he nodded yes. Hermione said we would love that. You know Headmaster I hear Mrs Weasley is an amazing wedding planner.

Well great I will fire call her in the morning the wedding will be in two days guys. Why don't you guys get some sleep the next two days will be very crazy. The next two days you are free from classes. Your classes Remus can have a study hall. Seeing Sirius will have his own wedding to plan.

Thanks Headmaster, they both got up to leave. Hermione turned around and asked if she could talk to him alone for a minute. Remus turned and said "Min" why don't you come to my quarters in the morning about 8 we can have some breakfast and talk about all this. Ok Remus see you in the morning. Remus kissed her cheek and walked out of the office.

Now Hermione what can I do for you. Well Professor as you know I whipped my parents memory last year before Voldemort was killed, as you know you can't reverse it. So I was wondering would you give me away at my wedding. Hermione I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. Thanks Sir , Good night.

Hermione left the headmaster office with a smile on her face, she was going to be marrying the man of her dreams in two days. But what if he did not feel the same way about her. After all he is old enough to be her father and knowing him as good as she does he would say he was to dangerous to be with. Thing is she don't care about any of that, she loves him and all that matters to her. Well how ever he feels, now it does not matter he has no chose marry her or Azkaban She just needed to talk to her best friend.

So before going back to her private quarters she walked back to Gryffindor tower, but this time went to the fat lady portrait went in to Gryffindor common room.

Remus could not believe that in the next two days he would be married. He had to talk to Sirius good thing he did not go to sleep to very very late. He walked over to the fireplace grabbed a hand full of floo powder stepped in and said Marauder manner. An disappeared in the green flame.


	3. Chapter 3 Confidentes

Chapter 3 Confidantes

(Remus's fireplace is connected to the fireplace at the Marauder's manor because Sirius Black teaches for him when it's that time of the month for Remus.)

Remus stepped out of the fireplace at the home he an his best brother Sirius Black shared as the last of the Marauder's.

Messers Moony Padfoot have been getting in trouble together since they first year at Hogwarts a long time ago. They have had each others backs though the hardest times of there life's. The death of one of the Marauder's and the betrayal of the other. Azkaban, a furry little problem, 2 wars. You name it they have been through it together. Now more the 30 years later they both have they dream jobs. Messers Moony is an amazing Professor and Messers Padfoot is a world class Auror. (Or so he says.)

So Remus knew Sirius would help him though this now. Remus told Sirius how he feels about Hermione, also that he is scared to death to tell her and find out she only likes him as a friend. Sure he called him idiot and laughed (Remus did not like that he laughed at him , but he would have done they same thing to Sirius if the roles were reversed.)

As soon as Remus stepped out of the fire place Sirius was waiting for him. Passing back and fourth Sirius said it about bloody time I expected you hours ago. If you were not here in 10 minutes I would have come to you Moony. Well Padfoot I see you have read the prophet. Of course they chose a lady for me to marry to. Maggie Smith we went to school with her , I owled her we are meeting tomorrow to talk about the wedding. Now I'm all good, I know she is smoken hot I know for a fact she's an amazing shag. (He dated her at Hogwarts for six months, one of his longest relationship ever with the opposite sex ever). She is only two years younger and she is not my student , which by the way will you be my best man, now let's talk about you.

Padfoot you know you don't even have to ask, I want you to be my best

Man to. Now Moony I know you are scared to find out if Hermione cares about you more then just friends right? You know that already Padfoot.

Now come on sit down, here I have butter beer for us. ( Sirius preferred something stronger, but he knew Remus could not with with getting his wedding planned tomorrow. Plus he was pretty sure Hermione would kill him if he got Remus drunk) We need to talk. Remus took a seat in his favorite arm chair in the living room and Sirius hopped on the love seat.

Well Moony I'm going to tell you the same dam thing I till you every time we talk about this mate. The only way you can really live your life, you have to stop lying to yourself and truly admit the way you feel about Hermione. You know she is your one true mate, really a soul mate, you to belong together. You just gotta trust she will feel the same way about you.

Because I have seen the way she looks at you that's true love that's the same look Lily had for James. You really think so Padfoot? No I don't think so Moony I know so . I've heard you say so many times before no women in there right mind could love an old broke werewolf.

Well think about it man all she wants to do is spend time with you. You are perfect for each other. If it did bother her that you are an "old Werewolf" she would not be spending so much time with you. Now would she? I guess Padfoot.

Now you have your dream job so you are not broke anymore. They talked in till almost 1am. About they weddings. Remus was feeling a bit better now. So now Moony , now that you have at least stopped pitting your self for now go back to school and tell that little lady how you feel. Or I will do it for you, an you know I will mate.

I can't Padfoot she is sleeping. Well then the next time you see her. When is that? Around 8am for breakfast in my quarters. Well you better get back now. You need some sleep and a shower before she comes.

You look horrible for an old Werewolf. Ha Ha very funny you should see yourself you old dog. Then they hugged each other like brothers do. Remus whispered in Sirius's ear thanks mate. Sirius said anytime brother anytime. Before Remus flood back to his office, he turned to his brother and said " I know I can't stop you from having a double stag party for us but nothing to crazy please, you know will have to be tonight my wedding is tomorrow. O and I know the Pups (Harry Ron) will be coming , I will talk to Albus in the morning so they don't get in trouble for sneaking out. Ok that's fair, we can have it tonight Moony. That's cool Padfoot. Now get going I'm going to bed cause I have a long day to. They both said good night Remus disappeared in to green flames and Sirius went upstairs to get ready for bed. Remus got back to his quarters striped down to his boxers, set his alarm for 7am, took a sleeping potion an in seconds he was old cold.

As all this was happening.

Ginny was the only one there, she ran up to Hermione her best friend and hugged her. Why did it take you so long to come Hermione, I thought you would be here hours ago. Sorry Gin the Headmaster wanted Remus and I to meet with him just as we got back to our private quarters. Now Gin come back with me to my quarters, I don't want to talk here. Ok Hermione lets go.

Hermione and Ginny walked quickly back to her quarters, so they did not get caught out past curfew. It was only a 2 minute walk, but still you never know. That would not look good for the head girl.

When they got there, they both changed. Hermione set her alarm for 7 so she could shower before meeting layed down on Hermione's big bed. So Hermione how are feeling about marry our Professor? Hermione rolled her eyes at the question. Ginny knows just how much she loved Remus and that you would think meant she would love to marry him. Gin you know I love him very much, an you know I wanted to marry him even before the law. I'm scared though Gin, really scared.

I know Hermione, I know. I still stand by what I said before, when it comes to how you feel about him. You know he likes you very much, why would he spend so much time with you right? I guess Gin. Now you to are perfect for each other, bookworms, you two love to learn, love talking to each other. What more can you ask for. You have to tell him how you truly feel Hermione. It will not be fair to you or him. Even if he just wanted to be friends that's not so bad. Hermione was gonna say something but Gin cut her off. In our world marriage is forever they is no dissolving it when the law is no more. I know he will grow in time to feel the same way to. But I am telling you he does.

You think so Gin? No Hermione I don't think I know.

That helped Hermione more then Ginny would ever know.

Gin I was wondering would you be my maid of honor? Ginny's eyes started watering she pulled her best friend in to a bone crushing hug and said I would love to. You will be mine to right? Of course Gin. Ginny pulled back and said who are you gonna asked to be the brides maids? Well I really have not thought about that yet. They are usually your other best friends to right? That's right Hermione. Well do you think Harry Ron will do it.

Sure as long as you don't make them wear a dress. They both started laughing like crazy. When they finial stopped laughing, Ginny said you know Remus may want to ask Harry to stand up for him. You know being his best friends son.

I know but Harry, Ron and I are the Golden Trio. We can talk about that later. O the headmaster is asking your Mum to plan the wedding. Mum is gonna love that. The headmasters giving me away. That's nice of him. The wedding is in two days.

Really that soon? Has to be they only giving us till sunday. O I can't believe I forgot Gin , look at this. Hermione showed Gin her ring. That's absolutely beautiful Hermione. It belonged to his Mother, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. He said he wanted to do it the right way.

Hermione he had the ring already, maybe he was planing to ask you girl. I guess but he could have had it for someone else. Do not talk like that Hermione. You know that they is no other women. Before school started back up you two spent ever moment together. That is true Ginny we did spend a lot of time together. I know I had to make an appointment to hangout with my best friend. Hermione laughed a little bit and said sorry about that. Hermione just promise me that once you say I do, I still get to see my best friend a couple a times a week. Of course you will, you will have the password to my new quarters, I have to move in Remus. I don't think Remus should have a issue with that.

Hermione and Ginny fell asleep just talking. Hermione felt so much better. Ginny just could not believe her best friend was getting married, but she was so happy for her.

 _Hermione Remus both fell asleep with the biggest smiles on they faces knowing they were gonna be marrying the one they love the most in the world, and they best friends would always have they backs._


	4. Chapter 4 A Breakfast Date

Chapter 4 A Breakfast Date

Remus woke up before his alarm clock. With sleepy eyes he looked at his alarm clock an it said 6:00. He cursed to himself knowing they was no way he was going back to sleep. He sent his alarm for 7 because he did not want to have to think for to long what to say to Hermione and lose his nerve. So reluctantly he got out of bed grabbed his wand walked to the bathroom, flicked his wand the shower was running nice and hot just how he liked it.

He stepped out of his boxers and walked right in. For as long as he could remember a hot shower was what he needed to relax. An he needed to relax. This was not his first breakfast with Hermione, but he was so nervous, he was gonna tell the women of his dreams how he truly feels about her. He knew it was now or never , he really did not want Sirius to tell her. An Remus knew he would with out a seconds thought. He just stood under the hot water for what felt like forever, just thinking about how the whole morning was gonna play out. He just hopped it would go good. He stepped out of the shower about 7:00, boy did he did love hot showers. Almost as much as he loved Hermione. He grabbed a towel and dried off. Went to his room an changed. He took his time knowing he still had an hour till Hermione would be there. After he change he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Meanwhile Hermione's alarm clock went off , she looked at it an said dam its 7 already. She needed a shower and to change so she was not late. She almost forgot Ginny was laying next to her. She woke her up , an asked can you help me with my hair and makeup please? (She wanted to look her best when she told the man she loved how she felt about him) Of course Hermione. Hermione headed to the bathroom for her shower. It took 20 minutes to get out. Next to figure out what she was gonna wear. To her surprise Ginny picked out cloths for her, there were perfect. She changed quickly and Ginny got to work on her. By the time Ginny was done Hermione was stunning. Ginny wished her good luck and Hermione left her room an started on her way to meet the love of her life.

Before she knew it she was at his portrait. She took a deep breath and knocked. She heard Remus say coming. The portrait opened and she say Remus. He was staring at her with month wide open, he never thought she could look even more beautiful. "Min"you look so beautiful. Thanks you don't look half bad your self. Before we start talking about the wedding "Min" they something I need to tell you , butt before he finished Hermione cut him off. She was not sure what he was gonna say but she had to tell him she loved him more then a friend before she lost her nerve.

I remember the first class I ever had with you. Before class was over I had a crush on you. The more I learn about you the bigger it got. (Remus wanting to say something but he just could could stop his love from talking. He loved her voice so much. ) Then we slowly started becoming good friends. (Remus heart felt heavy with sadness, he was sure she was gonna say she only cared for him as a friend but he could not speck.) Then something happen last year, (Hermione was very nervous but she knew if she stopped she would never finish.)my school girl crush started growing in to something more, every single time we wear together. Remus could not believe what she was saying, she was about to tell her she loved him more then friends, he could not think or speck his heart was heavy but this time with joy not sadness.

What I'm trying to tell you Remus I love you with my whole heart, more then friends. I've wanted to be your wife long before this stupid law was past. She paused to see his reaction. She could not read his face. She was waiting for what seamed like forever, but it was not even a minute. Before she knew what was happening Remus picked her up spinned her around, I love you two more then friends, he put her down and kissed her so softly. Remus and Hermione were so happy , no words could describe how they were feeling at that moment.

After that they both sat down to eat. They told each other how scared they were to tell each other they true feelings. They talked about about the wedding plans. Then something important popped in to both there heads. They both went to speck at the same time. They laughed and Hermione said you go first, I went first last time.

"Min" I already know in your third year you did a lot of research on werewolf s right? Yes Remus

Did read about Werewolf s and they mates? Not much Remus, I was kinda embarrassed to tell the truth. Remus chuckled a little an said that's ok love. Hermione loved the sound of Remus calling her love. Well "Min" every werewolf s inner wolf chooses the mate. The human part has no part of it. Well Moony choose you. What does that mean Remus?

Well that means that you are truly my soul mate love. I love you and Moony loves you. When Moony and I mark you, you will be ours forever more. Moony and I will be at peace, we will finale work as one. What does that mean for you Remus? Well it means my transformation will not hurt anymore, my scars will disappear and I think the gray in my hair may go away. That's amazing dear. I just have two questions , When will you mark me and wear? Well the when is our wedding night and wear some place intimate. That sounds amazing Remus, I love you so much. And I love you "Mia". Now what did you want to talk about love.

Well who's gonna stand up with us at our wedding. Now I know Sirius will be your best man right? Yes and I'm sure Ginny is your maid of honor right? Of course dear. Now when it comes to braids maids you usually ask your other best friends, as my other to best friends our Harry and Ron. I was gonna ask them to stand up for me. Now I know Harry is Jame's son but we are the golden trio and it feel weird if they were not up they standing by me. "Min" I think that's and amazing idea just as long as don't ask them to wear dresses. They both started laughing again. An you let them go to mine and Sirius's stag party. Agreed.

That's right Sirius's getting married, how is taking that? Not bad he seems happy. That's good.

Like on cue an owl flew though Remus's window and dropped a letter in Remus's hands and left. The letter was from the Headmaster requesting the future Mr & Mrs Lupin to join him in is office as soon as they can.

That man has always had perfect timing "Min". I can just image Remus lets go. They walked to the Headmasters office hand and hand. All they could do was smile . Tomorrow they will be wizard & wife.


	5. Chapter 5 The Headmaster & Molly Weasley

Chapter 5 The Headmaster & Molly Weasley

As they walked to the Headmaster's Office hand and hand they could not help but smile. When they got to the Headmaster's door, Remus's docked. When Albus said enter , Remus and Hermione walked in to the office still holding hands. They were not surprised to see Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley came up to both of them an gave them bone crushing hugs, stepped backed and said took you long enough I don't know if you know this but we have a wedding to plan for tomorrow. While she said this she had huge smile on her face.

Now dears take a seat, I've already made huge plans for the wedding. As she was talking about all her big plans for there wedding. Remus started feeling really ashamed he may have a job now , but he did not have the means to pay for a wedding like that. He was looking down at his feet still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione could tell something was wrong. She turned to look at him, but before she could speck the Headmaster spoke. Remus my dear boy I know what you are thinking , that you don't have the means for a wedding like this right?

Still with his head down in shame, yes Headmaster, how did you know? Remus I have known you since you wear eleven years old, you are like a grandson to , as Hermione is like Granddaughter ,I know you both like the back of my own hand. Now about the wedding neither of you will even think about paying for it. Hermione spoke up this time who will pay for it then Headmaster? I will, and before either of you say anything this is not up for debate. If either of you say anything you will both have detention for the whole school year with me. Remus and Hermione both knew better then to say another word about it. As you both know I have no kids, so you guys being as good as by Grand kids I want to do this for you two. The couple said Thank you Sir at the same time.

Molly figured that she she could start up again about the wedding plans. Well the colors for the wedding will be maroon and gold. All four in the office grinned proudly, Four Gryffindors in the room. Seeing as you two are bookworms your cake will look like a stack of books you would find around Hogwarts, Of course Hogwarts a History will be the top book, seeing its both your favorite. Hermione and Remus both smiled at that. Now Remus I figured maroon Dress robes for you your best man and grooms men. Hermione is going to have a write dress and her made of honor and brides maids in gold. Hermione & Remus nodded in agreement.

Now Hermione have you chosen your maid of honor and brides maids , we have to go shopping to shop for your dresses.

Well my maid of Honor is Ginny , (Molly Smiled at that) and about my bride maids if they agree which I pray they will , but they will not like being called bride maids. Why dear who do you what to ask, (Hermione started to blush a little, Remus chuckled a bit at that and Hermione gave him a look that said you better stop it) instead of Hermione answering Albus did. Molly I think I know who, I believe she wants the rest of the Golden trio to stand up with you. O, I see Albus, you are right I don't think they would like to be call bride maids. As long as you don't make them wear dresses I'm sure they say yes. The whole room laughed out loud at that. We can call them The Chosen Ones Molly said. The Boys will just love that . Now Remus who have you chosen. Well Sirius is my best man of course, I'm hoping Fred and George will be my Headmaster said the boys worship the Marauders, they will be over the moon when you ask. I don't think you can ask to better guys to stand up for you.

Remus dear are you sure you want them, they my sons I know what they are like. Positive Molly ever since they opened they shop they have been coming to Sirius & I for opinions and others things. They are kinda like little brothers to Sirius & I. Hermione looked at Remus and said with the straightest face she could do, well my kinda brother- in-laws are not to be left alone with our kids, its enough they will have two of the original Marauder's in they life's everyday. I will not have our kids be full time Pranksters/ Troublemakers love. As she finished her statement with a mischievous smile on her face. All four laughed at once .

All right go talk to Harry and Ron meet us here in 15 minutes. The headmaster is taking Remus an I am taking the girls and the chosen ones. Remus you can ask the twins when you get to Diagon Alley. I'll be right back . Remus turned to Hermione and said see you later and kissed her on the cheek.

Now Albus I need you guys back here by Noon, so we can get the other stuff ready. Remus if not. you and Sirius will not make it to any party Sirius has planned so help me Merlin. Yes Mam.

Remus my boy you ready to go, yes sir. The Headmaster took Remus's arm and they apparated to Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Shopping

Chapter 6 Wedding Shopping

The Headmaster and Remus apparated to Diagon Alley. Remus looked at the Headmaster confused and said Sir I thought you could not apparat in or out of Hogwarts. Albus chuckled a little being Headmaster has it perks my boy,

First stop to find the twins Albus said. They started the walk down Diagon Alley to the twins prank shop. Diagon Alley was slowly rebuilding them selfs after the war.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

As this was happening Hermione made her way to Gryffindor common room to find the rest of the Golden Trio. She was not surprised that her boys where not down yet. As she was walking up the stairs to the boys dorms she was

wondering why the teachers never put any spells on the stairs so that girls could not go up to the boys dorms, like they do on the girls stairs. She figured girls are more trustworthy maybe thats why. She got to the 7th years dorm. She knock and walk right in, she has been friends with all those guys for years. She walked over to Harry first knowing he would be the easiest to wake. When he woke Hermione put a finger up to his lips so he would not wake the others. An asked him to meet her in the common room she really needed to talk to him, but added its nothing bad. After she woke Ron witch was a lot harder.

They made they way down to the common room. Ron sat down next to Harry an said "Min" whats wrong you know its only after nine right. Our first class not start till 11. The boys wear just worried not mad, they knew Hermione would not wake them up for nothing. I told you two not to call me that. Sorry Hermione, Harry said. Ron looked at her with a smirk on his face an said you let Lupin call you that. Well Remus will be my husband tomorrow.

At the same time both boys looked at her and said what? Then Harry added your not even 18 yet. Hermione laughed an said no surprise you have not read the profit. Very calmly Harry said will you please explain what is going on. Ok but let me finish before you ask anything we don't have much time. Ok Hermione both boys said both getting more nervous by the second.

Well I'm 18 years of age because my use of the time turner in our 3rd year.

The Ministry has past a Marriage law to repopulate the wizarding word after all the loses during the war. The ministry is telling everyone who they are going to marry. They chose Remus and I to marry by the end of the week, or we go to Azkaban.

The Headmaster and Mrs Weasley are planing the wedding for tomorrow.

Now I know this is weird but I want you to stand up at the wedding for me. Now Ginny is my Maid of Honor. Now I would never call you a guys brides maids, Mrs Wesley has came up with the name the chosen ones. An before you ask, you will wear dress robes and not dresses. So will you be my chosen Ones? We need to get back to your Mom before she comes and gets us. You know how she gets when someone makes her wait to long when she is planning something.

They both looked up, looking very upset but said OK. Harry spoke first how can the Ministry tell people who to marry, thats just wrong. Then Harry thought about it for a second, and said well you two are perfect for each other.

Ron did not say anything. He really wanted to try and get back together with her. Now they is no way in hell, marriage is forever in the wizarding world.

The Golden Trio walked back to the Headmasters office on the way picking up Ginny to meet up with Mrs. Weasley.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

As this was happening Albus and Remus walked in to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This was not the first time Remus was in there, the twins have called on him and Sirius for they advice as the last two Marauder's. The greatest prank group to ever walk the hall of Hogwarts, as the twins put it. Albus just walked around the store with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned to Remus chuckled a little an said I knew these boys wear bound for greatness, in one way or the other. That's for sure Albus. I dare say Remus they would have given the Marauder's a run for there money. I have no doubt Albus.

As there where talking Fred and George Weasley walked up behind Remus put an arm on Remus's shoulders and said, what to we owe the honor to have Messors Moony and the Headmaster to be in our little store. The two older men chuckled. They said Hi Boys. The boys turn to Remus and said we did not expect you for another week or 2 to inspect our new work. Well boys this time I've come to ask you two for a favor.

George started saying What ever you need ….. , and Fred finished with it would be our honor Remus.

Well have either of you read the Daily Profit lately? George said no why do you ask? Well the Ministry has passed a Marriage law. The Ministry is telling people who they are to marry, and only given them till the end of the week to marry or they are being sent to Azkaban. (The twins are both married) Well my name is on that list.

Fred spoke first this time. Really now Messors Moony is to tie the knot…. do we know the witch , George finished. Yes you know her really well, it's Hermione Granger. Fred said really now. You two are perfect for each other George said. Well tomorrow we are to married.

Knowing the twins would get a huge kick out of how he was gonna ask them to be his Grooms men, he dropped right into it.

Messors Padfoot is Messors Moony's Best man. Messors Moony hopes that Messors Padfoot's & Moony's little brothers would be his grooms men. Messor Moony wonders is Messor's Weasley & Weasley up for the job?

The Headmaster just stood they shacking his head. He knew Remus was asking the twins to stand up at his wedding, but that was it. Even through he knew they where specking in English, to him it sounded like it was another language. Albus smiled and thought it must be a Marauder's code thing or something.

The twins look at each other not believing what they wear hearing. One of they hero's was asking them to stand up at his wedding.

Fred spoke up first, Messors Weasley … & Weasley accept George finished.

Remus said Messor Moony thanks Messor's Weasley & Weasley. Then the three had a group hug.

Albus was just standing back watching 3 of his favorite students talking to each other, all he could do was smile.

Well my 3 boys lets gets shopping the wedding is tomorrow as you know. All three guys looked up at the Headmaster, they forgot he was even standing they. All Albus could to was chuckle. The twins quickly closed the store and all 4 men walked out of the store.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

The Golden Trio & Ginny made it to the Headmasters office. They walk in to find Mrs Weasley pacing back and fourth. In a tone where she was not exactly yelling but not talking calmly she said, what took you four so long? Sorry , I needed to explain to the chosen ones about whats happening. Ginny looked at Hermione an said who in the hell our the chosen ones.

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter an said watch your language Ginny. Sorry Mom. Hermione looked at Ginny and said your brother and Harry our the chosen ones. Ginny just gave her a funny look. Well the boys are standing up at the wedding with us, so knowing I can't call them brides maids your Mom came up the title the Chosen ones.

Now the boys we are going to take you to Diagon Alley for your Dress robes. An Girls they is a Muggle dress shop we are going for your dresses. Now we are going to the dress shop first. Now you four come around here and grab on two this flower. An they where gone in a blink of an eye.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The Headmaster, Remus and the twins walked out of the prank shop. Albus turned to Remus and said go get Sirius and meet us at Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion. Yes Sir and with that Remus apparated to his home to pick up Sirius. Remus just knew he was in for an I told you so.

Remus apparated to Marauder's Manor. Padfoot where you at mate? In the kitchen Moony. Remus walked into the kitchen and smiled Maggie was siting with him. Congrats Maggie you are really getting a good man, good luck with him he is a handful. Maybe I will not have to worry about him so much getting in to trouble. Doing his best not to laugh.

Maggie laughed and she said I know what the Ministry has gotten me in to. Now Remus laughed. This time Sirius spoke up now if the the two of you are done laughing about me, what do you need mate?

Its about my wedding, everything went good with Hermione. Told you so Moony. I know Sirius (cutting Sirius off so he would not say anymore), the wedding is tomorrow. Molly and Albus are planing the wedding. Now Albus is at Madam Malkin's with the twins. We need to go, if we don't get our robes and back in the Headmaster's office by Noon, Molly will have our heads and said she will make sure we will not make it to anything you have planned tonight for us.

Sirius gave this look of true Terror, the only other person that could do that was Lily Potter. Lily hexed Sirius so many times Remus could not count. Well lets go now Moony. Sirius turn to Maggie kissed her an said be back after the wedding tomorrow love. I trust you, our wedding with be perfect. With that the men apparated to Madam Malkin's.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

With in seconds of landing in muggle London, Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron walked in the the Bridal Shop. Both boys wondering why they just could not go with Remus knew better to ask stuff like that when Mrs Weasley was planing something. Mrs. Weasley walked up to the nice lady and said I have an appointment for the Granger party. The lady introduced herself as Kimmy. She asked Mrs Weasley if she is the Mother of the bride and who is the bride. Before Mrs Weasley could speck Hermione said no she is not my Mom but she is as good as an I'm the bride. turned to her with tears in her eyes an said thanks love and gave her a hug. Well then if you follow me lady's and gentlemen we can get started. Kimmy asked Hermione & Ginny what kind of dresses they wear looking for. Then Kimmy was off looking for the perfect dresses for the three ladies. was expecting her to bring back a couple dresses each for them to try on, no she had only one dress for each of them. The dresses wear perfect. Kimmy helped them pick out all the jewelry the three would need. They all walked out of the store into a back alley. Ron & Harry holding all the bags. Now the boys knew why they where there, they where the bag boys.

With that Mrs Weasley the Golden Trio & Ginny took another port-key to Diagon Alley.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Remus & Sirius walked in to Madam Malkin's and found The Headmaster and the Twins. The twins ran over greeted Sirius each with a hug. Sirius said Hi to the Headmaster. Hi Sirius my boy how are your wedding plans going. They going fine sir, (Sirius turned to the twins and said) which by the way boys will you stand up at my wedding the day after Moony's with Harry. At the same time the boys said sure.

Now that all that is clear lets get our Robes, I have two more stops for us to make before we need be back at my office at noon Albus said. He turned to the twins and said jokingly I see now why your Mom scares you to so much.

An with that all five man laughed. After Albus told Madam Malkin's what they needed it only took 1/2 hour to get everything taken care of. All five men walked out of the shop robes in hands.

Remus said where to next Headmaster. Remus just thought they had to go for robes. Remus how many times to I have to tell you to please call me Albus outside of school. Sorry Albus I've been calling you Headmaster or Professor almost my whole life. Albus chuckled an said that is true my boy. We are going to pick up your wedding bands Remus, and don't even think about saying anything. I would not have dreamed of it Sir. He learned a long time ago never to argue with the man standing before him. Everyone of the Headmasters students and former students learned that, but Sirius never seemed to learn not to argue with his former Headmaster.

All 5 wizards walked down Diagon alley to Wizards Jewelry. Sirius and the Twins waited outside talking about the stag party. Albus & Remus walked in to the Jewelry shop. Albus walked up to the counter and said I'm here to pick up the Lupins wedding bands. Albus payed for them and they walked out of the shop. Albus handed them to Remus and said take a look my boy. Remus opened the ring box, they are amazing Sir and thank you again. Remus handed the box to Sirius and said Padfoot please don't lose them. Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus but took the ring box in his pocket. Then the Headmaster said lets go to the three Broomsticks Butter beers on me.

The men walk to the three Broomsticks.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

Mrs Weasley , Ginny & the Golden Trio walked in Madam Malkin's. walked right up to Madam Malkin and told her what they were looking for. Madam Malkin said yes the groom was in here earlier. They got the boys they robes quickly. But Mrs Weasley had Madam Malkin change one thing on the boys dress robes. Instead of just maroon Dress robes she had her outline them in gold to match Ginny's dress.

After everything was paid for they left the store and took the port key back to the headmasters office.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The men had they butter bears and left because it was almost noon. Remus was not really looking forward to his and Sirius's Stag but he would not let Sirius down. Albus took a Port key out and they took it to his office.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

Mrs. Weasley and her group where only waiting a minute or two before Albus and his boys made it. As soon as Remus saw his "Mia" he went and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Everyone was just starring at them, they pulled back a little embarrassed, but know one said a thing.

Mrs Weasley spoke up. Now Remus & Hermione you can go back Remus's room and relax we have the rest. And with that they left. Now Sirius what time is your stag start at the Three broomsticks. Its starts at 9 Molly. Ok so Remus knows when to come back here. With that Remus and Hermione left for his quarters.

Now Sirius if you don't listen and do everything I say you will not be making it to that party of yours Molly said. Yes Molly.

"Mom" Ginny said , Remus gets a party its not fair Hermione does not get one. Don't worry about it Ginny Tonks and Professor McGonagall are planning one for Hermione it starts at 9:30.

With that everyone started getting the wedding stuff already for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7 RelaxingPartying

Chapter 7 Relaxing/Partying

Remus & Hermione walked back to his quarters hand and hand. They both where glad just to get away from everyone else. When they walked in two Remus's Quarters, Remus asked Hermione if she wanted some tea. Hermione said down on the love seat and said that would be lovely. She watched Remus make the tea the muggle way. She loves how he prefers to do things the muggle way. Remus came over an handed Hermione her tea. She loved how his Blue/Green eyes danced when he smiled at her. Everything about him was handsome to her, his eyes, his smile, even his scars.

Remus sat down next to Hermione. He was thinking how dam lucky he was to be marrying the most beautiful witch in all the muggle and wizarding worlds combined. How did an old werewolf get so lucky. So "Mia" how was shopping love? It was Ok, you know I'm really not in to that kind of thing. a

I know love but remember this is your one and only wedding. No Remus this is our one and only wedding. Remus smiled wide an said our wedding.

Well "Mia" this is your last year at Hogwarts are you still planning to teach here still. Yes Remus transfiguration , I'm still waiting for Professor McGonagall to tell me if I will be her student teacher next year. I'm sure she will say yes, it will be a good thing because after we are married we have to share a bed every night its the law.

I was wondering Remus how may kids do you want? Truthfully I never thought about it. Merlin I never thought I would marry. Well I was thinking 3 or 4 kids would be nice. I would love that "Min". Also I was thinking Remus for our first kid I want Harry and Sirius to be they Godfathers. Well I'm sure Harry will be an Amazing Godfather, Sirius we are gonna have to watch. He & James tried to put Harry on a toy broom before his first birthday. I know you don't know much about brooms, Toy brooms are for 5 years and up. Hermione looked at Remus with her mouth hanging open. What did Lily do? Lets put it this way when she was done hexing them, they where not the same for weeks. Hermione looked at him with a straight face and told him we just tell Sirius to expect double from me. An they both laughed.

Remus and Hermione sat they and just talked for 9 hours about they life together. They could not believe how fast the time went. "Min" you can stay

here and read if you wish. I don't think Molly will let you lift a finger for our wedding anyway. That sounds like a great idea Remus. Hope you have good time Remus, please try and make sure Sirius does not get to drunk.

I will do my very best "Min", no guarantee I tried at Harry's fathers stag. Nothing worked , the only reason he was not hungover at the wedding was because of a hangover potion the marauder's created in our fifth year.

Hermione stood up put her hands on hip an said Remus John Lupin what did you need a hangover potion for in your 5th year for? Remus thought O shirt what did I just get myself in to. With out saying a word Remus kissed Hermione s forehand and left his quarters as fast as he could.

After he left the room, Hermione started giggling like she was drunk. She just knew her and Remus where going to have an amazing life together.

RL RL R;L RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Remus got to the Headmaster's office, and before he could dock he could clearly hear the lovely voice of Molly Weasley yelling at one Sirius Black for not paying attention to what he was doing. Remus could not help but to laugh. After he collected himself, Remus docked on the door an Albus said to enter. As soon as Remus walked in everyone went quiet. Molly gave Sirius a dirty look, turned to Remus and said please dear get him out of here right now. There still is so much work to get done. Sure thing Molly. Now the boys will be joining you in about a half hour they wanted me to tell you. They want to finish they task.

Albus handed Remus a port key , to get them to the three broom sticks. Remus and Sirius landed in the three broomsticks. Remus was confused no one was there yet, and it was couple minutes after nine. Padfoot where is everyone? They won't be here for 1/2 hour Moony. Then why did we get here early then. I wanted to talk to you before everyone came. Don't tell Molly I lied. Remus chuckled I guess I can keep your secret , you always keep mine. Now it was Sirius's turn to chuckle.

Sirius walked over to the bar and ordered two Fire whiskeys. Lets find a place to talk Moony before the fun begins. Remus took a glass from Sirius and they found a place to sit. So Padfoot what do you wish to talk about my mate? Well I was wondering after we are married are you ok with Maggie & I and you and Hermione staying at Marauder's Manor.

Well I have to talk to Hermione about that, but we will be at Hogwarts most of the year. Don't you and Maggie what a place of your own? Simple no, we want our kids to grow up together with yours and Hermione s kids in the same house. If that's ok with you.

An I know I'm gonna be a Dad within the next year, but I don't want to miss a minute of my future Niece's or Nephew's lifes. I missed so much with Harry. Well you don't have to worry about that Padfoot my mate, Hermione and I have talked about it earlier we want you and Harry to be our first Born's Godfather's.

Really Moony my Godson is gonna be Godfather to my future God kid. Yes Padfoot he is gonna be Godfather to your future God kid. That's amazing Moony. I'm honored Moony. O an Hermione said if you even think about putting our kid on broom before they are five to expect double what Lily did when you tried putting Harry on a broom before his first birthday. Sirius shivered at the memory, he knew it would be much worse with Hermione. Lily was really smart but Hermione was positively brilliant.

An it goes with out saying I want you to be my future kid's Godfather and Hermione the Godmother, but you better not turn my kid in to a bookworm like you two. Remus laughed an said no promises, if my future God kid wants me two read to them and they fall for reading that's not my problem. An I would be honored my friend. They stood up an hugged like the brothers they are. Wait Padfoot when do we tell our future wife's about what we did the night before graduation. After we are married for sure Moony we will tell them about the blood brothers ritual. Moony I don't want to be any where near Hermione if your kid comes out looker more like me then you and we never told her of the ritual. An they both laughed thinking about how Hermione would react.

Flashback Summery

3 of the 4 world famous Marauder's (at least famous at Hogwarts) sitting around the Gryffindor Common room fire the night before graduation. So we are all in agreement that we want to do this right Remus and Sirius both said yes at the same time. So we take the potion cut our hands and hold hands till its complete. We will just know when its done. It took maybe five minutes and it was done. Remus being Remus stated the simple fact that anyone of there kids could look more like one of they Uncles then they own father.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

After Hermione controlled her giggling and walked over to Remus's book case. She grabbed her favorite muggle book Beauty and the beast. It is the perfect romantic book in her opinion, An stretched out to read her book.

When suddenly she heard a panic dock at the door. She knew the wedding planners where the only one's that knew she was there. So she said to come in, with out even looking up from her book. Ginny came running in, in a full panic. Hermione was standing up in less then a second asking her best friend what was wrong.

In a winded voice Ginny said, Come now Professor McGonagall collapsed she's asking for you. Ginny grabbed Hermione s hand and started at a run for the Great hall. Hermione was surprised they where not going to the hospital wing. She tried asking Ginny where they where going but it was like Ginny was not listening. They got to the entrance to the great hall. After she caught her breath she asked Ginny again why they where not in the hospital wing. All Ginny said was she is in there. Hermione looked at her confused, something felt wrong but she was not sure what it was.

Hermione took a deep breath and open the doors to the Great Hall. All she heard was surprise. Boy was she pissed at Ginny. Professor McGonagall was standing up front looking as good as ever. Hermione turned to Ginny and Hexed her. Ginny fell over and when she tried to stand up her legs where jelly. She started laughing and said I told everyone you would do this to me, but know one believed me. Well Gin you know better then anyone I hate parties and with that Hermione lifted the hex. Then she walked over to Professor McGonagall and said I'm glad you are Ok.

Yes I'm ok Miss Granger, an Ginny did not total lie to you. I do want to speck to you. Yes Professor , what would you like? Well Miss Granger you know that student teacher job you asked for (Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgment) well the job is yours if you still what it Miss Granger. Hermione was so happy she flung her arms around her Professor and said yes yes yes yes yes. The shocker was McGonagall hugged her back. When Hermione let go of the Professor, she said that's great Miss Granger and said lets party now. Music started playing an the ladies started dancing.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Remus was standing off to side watching as his best mate Sirius, Ron & Harry & Arthur and the Twins making a fool out of them self. He was trying his hardest not to laugh but failing was now dancing with a bra on his head along side two naked strippers. Remus did not think Sirius would know his own name if he asked him. The Twins where slow dancing together in nothing but boxers. Harry & Ron wear not nearly as drunk as the others, but they wear arguing over who the one stripper would marry over the two of them & Arthur was talking to himself about a Rubber duck or something. Remus was having more fun then he ever would have imaged at his stag party. Of course he had his camera an has taken plenty of blackmail photos. Of course before the heavy drinking they got pictures of everyone with the two grooms to put in the wedding albums. Remus looked at the clock it was almost 2am. He knew before the night started he would be the one to get everyone back to Hogwarts so they can sleep and work off they hangovers. With the hangover potion the person still needed a couple of sleep.

It took him over an hour but he got them all back to his quarters, gave them hangover potions and within 20 minutes all 6 men where sleeping any place they could find in the quarters. Good thing Albus was to wake them up in enough time to getting ready.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and Mrs Weasley where dancing the night away. No one bothered with strippers, they all knew Hermione would be really upset if they tried having them at her party. Hermione was having a blast. Around midnight Mrs Weasley took Hermione to the side to have a little motherly talk, knowing

her Mother was not they to do it herself.

Mrs Weasley turned to Hermione and said Honey I just wanted to talk to you before the party ends, cause tomorrow we will have no time to talk. Hermione signed, was Mrs Weasley really about to give her the talk. Now Hermione let me finish before you say anything, she could see the look of confusing in the young brides I know you know about the birds and the bees I'm not giving you that talk. I just wanted to tell you yes married life is going to be different but so worth it. I see how you two look at each other that's true love my dear. You two are perfect together. You have no idea how raw that is to find.

Now I'm not going to lie to you I hoped one day you would be my daughter - in law. But I have realized you and Ron would never would have been happy. I know for a fact you and Remus will be so happy together. You and Ron are like Brother and Sister and nothing more I see that now. Even though you will not be my daughter in - law ,you will always be like a daughter to me as I care about Remus like a son. You two will always always mean the world to me & Arthur. We will always be there for you two and your future kids if you will allow us know Remus parents are gone, and unfortunately your's mine as well be.

With tears in her eyes Hermione hugged and said we care about you guys like that two. It will be so nice to know our kids will have Grand parents if that's ok with you. Now it was Mrs Weasley turned to tear up. We would love that my dear.

If you want they can even call us Grandma & Grandpa as long as you and Remus don't mine and you two can call us Mom and Dad. Well Mom I know Remus will love that our kids have Grandparents, but I think it maybe weird for Remus to call you guys Mom and Dad after calling you guys by your first names for so long. Molly laughed an said that's true.

I'm tired Mom why don't you walk with me back to my dorm, Ginny staying there two tonight she knows the password. Hermione walked with her second Mom back to her dorm. She knew down deep that even though her real parents did not who she was she still would always love them, but now she had parents that could be there for they got to Hermione s dorm her Mom kissed her cheek and said sweet dreams I love you dear. I love you to Mom.

Hermione walked in her dorm knowing that was the last time she would be sleeping in her own dorm. Just after she changed Ginny joined her. Ginny changed two and gave her a gift. Hermione smiled and said thanks. She blushed when she opened the gift it was for her wedding night. Before we go to sleep I've something to ask you. Shoot Hermione. Well me and your Mom where talking. She was saying how her and your Dad think of me as a daughter and they would always be there for me and Remus. I said I care about them like my parents two, and if they did not mine it would be nice Remus and my kids having Grandparents, you know Remus parents are gone and mine are as good as. She said yes and if I wanted to I could call her Mom. What do you think about me calling your Mom, Mom. Its perfect Hermione you are like a sister to me all ready. So now its official you are my sister.

They both lay ed down on Hermiones big bed. As soon as Ginny head hit the pillow she popped back up. So that means Professor Lupin will be like my brother- in law. I guess so Gin, and hes been asking you to call him Remus for almost 3 years now. Ginny laughed. They talked for a little while longer and feel asleep with smiles on there faces.


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding

Chapter 8 The Wedding

At 9:30 in the morning The Headmaster walk in to Remus quarters, and could not help but smile to see his former students and students spread out all over the living room. He figured waking Remus would be the easiest. He walked in to Remus's room to find Remus already awake passing the floor. Seeing he has known Remus almost all his life, Albus could tell Remus was very nervous. It did not take very long for Albus to think of a way to calm the man standing before him down. Remus I have a wicket idea to get are friends up. Remus looked up surprised he did not even know someone was standing in the same room as he. An what would that be Headmaster?

Well now I remember in your 1st year you and your fellow marauders did this particular prank I really found quite funny. You got up early snuck into all the Boys dorm rooms from 2nd year up and used the tickling charm on all of them. Remus smirked and said no one ever proved that was us. Remus my dear boy I knew ever prank you four ever did. Why did you not get us in more trouble then. Why an miss all the fun, you four got in trouble if the pranks got of hand or when you got caught by someone else. Now lets have some fun. Albus & Remus walked to the door way and started pointing they wands at every man and teenager on the floor & whispered rictusempra . One by one all 6 guys that were sleeping woke up laughing like crazy. After about five minutes they took the charm off.

At first they all where very confused. Then they heard more laughing coming from the bedroom. Remus & Albus where doubled over laughing at this point. Albus recovered first and said morning boys. Remus is getting married in about an hour in a half. (Because school was still going on they have to do it between breakfast & lunch.)

After all the guys saw the headmaster was in on it they all started laughing again. Ok boys I need you guys to start getting ready, you will find your dress robes in that wardrobe over there even yours Arthur.

Now Remus now that you are relaxed I like to talk to you in your bedroom now that you have calmed down a pit. Anything you wish Albus.

Now Remus I'm sorry but you can't go on your honey moon yet. Not till Christmas I'm afraid, I can't afford losing my best DADA Professor for two weeks at the start of the term. Remus smiled at that. I understand Albus & I know Hermione never likes to miss school even one day. That's true Remus. I also wanted to tell you, the last day of school before Christmas vacation you and Hermione are taking a port key to Paris France. You are booked in the Honey moon suite at the best hotel for two weeks and I'm working on more surprise for when you get there.

Albus you did not have to do that but thanks. Now I think we need to get ready to.

HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG HG

Ginny woke up around 8:30, Hermione was already awake an pacing the floor. Hermione was talking to herself. Hermione whats wrong? I can't do this Ginny. An why can't you marry the man you love and that loves you. Gin its not that, I love Remus so much. I just don't want to mess things up. You will not mess anything up, you are...

But before Ginny could finish the door opened , Mrs Weasley & Professor McGonagall came walking in holding what looked to be 12 shopping bags each. Its time to start getting ready lady's. All right I'll work on Hermione & Minerva will work on Ginny. Professor McGonagall transfigured two chairs and the girls sat down.

Professor McGonagall & Mrs Weasley both started with the Girls hair. The Bride's hair was a french twist up do, with a tiara and sparkles all over. The Made of honor hair was a simple french braid with sparkles. Next the makeup. Now the Professor & Mrs Weasley knew the Girls are not in to makeup. So they did just a little basic makeup, almost natural. The Professor & Mrs Weasley did everything by hand so by the time they wear done it was about an hour before the wedding. They helped the Girls into they dresses, then they got ready. Now they only had to 1/2 an hour to wait. So 20 mins before Hermione needed to walk down the aisle, the women made there way to the Great hall.

The Wedding time has come an the Great Hall looks so beautiful. All over was Scarlet & Gold drapes, the wedding arch has scarlet & gold roses. It really is a true Gryffindor Wedding. There was only a couple benches set up on each side. Not many where invited to the wedding. The Weasley's , some Order Members, Tonks and her Mom Andy, and some of the Professors.

Remus was standing at the Wedding Arch trying to be the Brave Gryffindor he was meant to be, but he was still nervous. He never thought he was to marry and now he was marry the love of his life. Sirius , Fred and George where standing up beside him.

When the lady's arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall they meet up with Harry, Ron, and the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a hug and said you will do fine and went in to the great hall. Before she said down she looked at Remus and winked at him, an sat down.

Now Ron will walk down the aisle first nice and slow then Harry then Ginny, then of course Hermione and Albus. Now lets start Ron honey you first. Mrs Weasley opened the doors and Ron walked in and walked down the aisle and stood opposite his brother George, Harry did the same thing and stood opposite Fred. Now came the Made of Honor she walked up the aisle slowly and stood opposite the Best Man. Hermione knew it was her turn she summoned all her Bravery as a Gryffindor and took the headmaster's hand and they started walking down the aisle, as Mrs Weasley went around the other way and took her seat.

Remus took one look at Hermione and it took his breath away. He would have never guessed she could be more beautiful. When he saw her, he just knew all was good and he relaxed. Hermione relaxed as soon as she saw Remus.

The Minister of Marriage asked who gives this witch to this wizard. Albus said I do. Albus gave Hermione a Kiss on her cheek and gave her hand to Remus. Remus said thank you Sir. And Albus sat down beside Professor McGonagall.

Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A Good marriage must be created. It is never being to old to hold hands. Its remembering to say I love you everyday and its not just marrying the right person its being the right mate.

By the end of that Mrs Weasley & Professor McGonagall where tearing up. The Headmaster handed The Professor a handkerchief as Arthur gave one to his wife.

Hermione and Remus has chosen to write there own vows. The minister turn to Remus so Remus could begin.

"Mia" for the past five years I have known you, I've always known you where a very special young women. It was not till two years ago I realized how special you are two me. I will never know what I have done to deserve an Angel like you.. I love you so much. You are my mate , my best friend the love of my life. From this day and forever more I promise to love and cherish you and protect you and to be your husband forever more.

Now Hermione had soft tears going now her cheek , Remus reached out with his right hand an brushed them away.

Remus I feel for you the first time I walk in to your class room. An every day since then my school girl crush has grown., much more then I could have ever imaged. Over the last two years our love an friendship as gowned more then we could have ever known. I can not image one day one hour one minute one second with out you in my life. I love you so much. You are my mate, my best friend the love of my life. From this day and forever more I promise to love and cherish you and protect you and to be your wife forever more.

That was so beautiful. Now Remus & Hermione please kneel and take each others right hands it is time to take the unbreakable vow. The Minister took out his wand and pointed it at the couples joined hands.

Now Remus John Lupin Do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?

I Do

A thin stream of fire emitted from the Ministers wand and waving its self around the couples hands.

Do you solemnly swear to love , honor, cherish, and protect her forsaking all others an holding only unto her?

I Do

A thin stream of fire emitted from the Ministers wand and waving its self around the couples hands.

Now Hermione Jean Granger Do you take Remus John Lupin to be your Husband?

I Do

A thin stream of fire emitted from the Ministers wand and waving its self around the couples hands.

Do you solemnly sear to, honor, cherish, and protect him forsaking all others an holding only unto him?

I Do

A thin stream of fire emitted from the Ministers wand and waving its self around the couples hands.

You may stand but keep holding each others right hands. Wedding Rings are an Unbreakable circle of love, signifying to all the union of this Couple in Marriage.

Sirius please give Remus the ring in his left hand. Sirius gave Remus the ring and Remus said thanks. Now Remus please repeat after me.

Hermione This ring is my sacred gift to you, with my solem vow that I will always love you,

Hermione This ring is my sacred gift to you, with my solem vow that I will always love you.,

Cherish you honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed. An place the ring on her left hand.

Cherish you honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed. An Remus placed the ring on Hermione left hand.

Ginny please give Hermione the ring in her left hand. Ginny gave Hermione the ring, and Hermione said thanks. Now Hermione Please Repeat after me.

Remus this ring is my sacred gift to you, with my solem vow that I will always love you,

Remus this ring is sacred gift to you, with my solem vow that I will always love you,

Cherish you, honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed. An place the ring on his left hand.

Cherish you, honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed. An Hermione placed the ring on Remus left hand.

Now please also hold each others left hands two, its time for the fidelity charm. The Minister took his wand and began moving it around the couples joined hands. She felt a sudden heat in her hands and quickly looked at Remus. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed his fingers around hers.

Now comes a very nasty charm that I'm forced to do by law. I'm very sorry.

The minister swished his wand between them. Her insides felt like they were squirming all of a sudden. She gasped and twitched , but the feeling was gone as fast as it came. Remus's eyes suddenly got very wide , he glared at the minister , the minister looked apologetic.

Sorry Its Over now the Minister said. Well you could have bloody warned us the couple said at the same time.

Now its time for the binding charm. For a few moments, you'll be sharing each others magic and energies. Some feel dizzy, some lose their breath some don't feel anything. Now lets get this finished with, take a deep breath please.

They watched the Minister begin serious of complicated wand movements. The Minister said a spell they could not hear. His skin prickled and he involuntarily tightened his grip on Hermione. They both looked startled. It was getting hard to breath. It felt like the energy was being squeezed out of they body's. They heads felt faint and they started to sway on there feet. They just knew they were going to pass out. They needed air, they needed they energy back or they where going to fall over.

All of a sudden they was an overwhelming surge of power hitting them like a tidal wave. They gasped as they nerve endings tingled though out they body's. Then it was gone just like that. They were very light headed, then they legs gave out, still grasping each others hands.

Unconsciously, they leaned on each other. After a few seconds they whispered to each other are you all right. They nodded that they were though they where out of breath still and holding hands.

The Minister gave them a minute or two before he finished the service.

By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs Remus John Lupin.

Remus you may now kiss your witch. An with that The Minister took a Port key back to his office.

Remus kissed Hermione as they where still kneeling. Neither sure they could stand so they sat down on the floor not caring what anyone said.

The Headmaster stood up walked behind them and said, Ladies and Gentlemen please join us for the reception out side on the grounds. The house elf's need to get the hall ready for lunch for the students.

Now Mr & Mrs Lupin will join us in about 30 minutes lets, let them go back to there quarters to relax a little after the ceremony. You can congratulate them later. Ginny & Sirius please help the Lupins back to their Quarters

With that Ginny helped Hermione up, Sirius helped Remus to his feet. Ginny put her arm around Hermione s waist as Sirius did the same with Remus. Hermione was still holding Remus hand as they walked back to their quarters with the help of they best mates.


	9. Chapter 9 The Reception

Chapter 9 The Reception

Ginny & Sirius got the Lupins back to they quarters with out any issues. They got them seated on the love seat. Remus & Hermione was still holding hands, but they finial caught they breaths. Before Ginny & Sirius left, Ginny made them tea and Sirius said they would be back for them in a half an hour. An with that they left.

For about ten minutes they sat in peaceful silence. Hermione spoke first, wow I'm Mrs Lupin. Remus did not say anything all he did was kiss her ever so sweetly on the lips. Then he said,

No measure of time with you will be enough, but we'll start with forever.

That's so beautiful Remus, Edward Cullen muggle poet. No "Min" Wizard. Really now I would have never guessed.

No matter how much time goes by I'll never forget the first time you looked at me and How I fell in love.

"Min" thats beautiful but who said it muggle or wizard, Hermione leaned in and whispered seductively really now I would think you would recognize your own wife's work. I should have known only someone as beautiful and sexy as my wife could think something like that . An with that they started making out right they on the love seat. The time just flew by.

Before they knew it Ginny & Sirius where back to bring them to the reception. The newly weds did not even hear them come in. All Sirius could do was smirk at his best mate and Ginny on the other hand and said out loud O thats gross get a room you two. The Lupin's pulled apart laughing. Well Ginny this our room , Remus said still laughing.

Hermione said I'll be right back an she headed to her new bedroom.

Remus asked is everything Ok. O yes love, I'll be right back. Hermione took her wand out, waved it quickly and she walked out of the room. Remus smirked at her and said what did you do? Hermione smirked back at him and said you will see later love very seductively. All Remus could do was smirk and reach his arm out to his beautiful witch , and she took it.

Now it was Sirius & Ginny's turn to laugh. With that all four left the reception. The Lupins stayed by the front entrance to be announced in to the reception.

The reception area was so beautiful decorated. Maroon and gold everywhere. From the lights to the tables thats all saw. Sirius & Ginny made they way to the center of the dance floor. They both took out they wands and pointed them at they necks. Sirius started the announcement of.

It is our please…, Sirius said. to introduce our very best…. Ginny said. Then they finished together, mates Mr & Mrs Remus John Lupin. Congrats. An with that the Lupins took a deep breath and walked out to they wedding reception.

They greeted all they friends, and made they way to the center of the dance floor. They first dance was to I've had the time of my life, from Hermione's favorite movie Dirty Dancing. Once Remus heard the song he fell in love with it to. It was so beautiful. They slowed danced for three minutes or so, kissed an walked off the dance floor. Harry walked up to the couple an asked Remus if he mined if he borrowed his wife for a dance and of course Remus said sure he could. Harry took Hermione's hand and lead her back on to the dance floor, the song was that was playing was Laughed in till we cried Jason Aldan.

As Hermione was dancing Remus made his way over to Albus. Within seconds Albus had him in a bone crushing hug saying congrats my boy. Remus said thanks Sir. I was wondering Albus do you know what the charm was that the Minister said he was forced to do by the ministry?

I knew you where gonna ask that, I'm sorry with all the wedding plans I forgot to warn you. The charm is a form of the tracking charm the ministry has on under age wizards. Remus looked at the Headmaster very confused.

He said why would they track us. An before Albus answer , it hit Remus why they where being tracked. Those Son of a bitches they tracking to see how much "Min" and I make love. Is it not enough they are telling us we have year to have our first kid.

Albus was a little shocked Remus swore, but he understood why. Remus I'm sorry I forgot to tell you two about the charm. Albus its not your fault, weather you told us about it or not it still would have happen. Now I know "Min" and I can not take our really honey moon yet, but I've booked a room at the three broomsticks for "Min' and I, we will be back Sunday night. So we will be here for classes Monday morning.

That sounds great Remus , now talking about classes you will still be able to teach Hermione but the Ministry whats me in the room when you test her in any form. That sounds fair to me Albus. Remus the music is so beautiful, did you and Hermione chose it all. Mostly Sirius wanted to help but Hermione flat out said no. He wanted Rock bands we used to listened to in the 70s in the Gryffindor tower for 7 years. Thank Godric Hermione said no I remember that music. Could not understand a word of it. I know Albus , but remember it was the 70s. Now if you may excuse me I'm going to dance more with my wife. Remus just loved the sound of my wife.

Remus & Hermione stayed on the dance floor for at least five songs, just sat down at the head table and shared a gglass of butter beer.

After a few moments Sirius raised his glass and took out his wand and pointed it at his neck.

I think its about time I make my best man speech. I want to do this before I get wasted. Remus was very nervous,he had no clue what Sirius was gonna say.

I have known Remus over 30 years and Hermione over 5 years. Now they are no words to describe how much they mean to me, but I will try. I meet my best mate Moony here when we where eleven years old. We've been though so much together some bad but a lot of it was so good. When I was younger I always wanted to have a brother I could always count on to have my back. Some how I got two. Remus our brother James would have loved to have been here to help me support you and your beautiful witch.. He would have been the first to say congrats mate. The day I meet Remus and James we meet someone else that James feel head over wand for, Remus and I teased James every chance we got she would never love him. After all she hexed him every chance she got. An James proved us wrong and married the witch. An gave us both a beautiful sister, Now you gave us another beautiful sister Remus. Now I know Lily is just as happy as James and I you found your one true love mate. Remus you are my brother in ever way possible and I want to congratulate you and my beautiful sister on your wedding day. Welcome to the family Hermione. I love you 2 very much.

Hermione turned to look at Remus and there was single tear on his lift cheek. She brushed it off ever so gentle and whispered James and Lily are both here. Just look at Harry those are Lily's eyes and James goofy smile. An Remus took her hand and kissed it ever so gentle. An they stood up to go hug Sirius. Hermione brushed a tear off of Sirius cheek and said the something to him about James and Lily and kissed his cheek. He whispered are we still on. Making sure Remus could hear them. She replied of course you remember when. An Sirius nodded yes. Remus knew better , what are you two up to? Nothing right now you will just have to wait and find out. Hermione agreed to one of my ideas. You did not think you were going to get off that easy now did you? I was hopping Pads.

For a quick distraction. Hermione whispered something in Remus's ear, then got up and walked over to the DJ. She whispered something into his ear and the DJ put his wand to his neck and he said now if you please Witches and Wizards the bride has asked if her Gradpa Albus would please join her on the dance floor.

The Headmaster was talking Kingsley when he heard the DJ asking for the brides Grandpa Albus would join her on the dance floor. He could not believe his ears. He was more proud in that moment walking to the dance floor then he had ever been in his life.

He walked up to Hermione kissed her cheek and they started dancing. As they where dancing Hermione whispered in Albus ear, I hope it was ok I called you Grandpa, It's perfectly alright my dear , you can call me Grandpa any time you wish. Thanks Grandpa it will be so nice when Remus and I have our kids, Grandpa Albus will be there to help out.

Hermione never thought in a million years that Grandpa Albus's eyes could sparkle more or his smile could grow any bigger. Hermione had the biggest smirk on her face and said, Grandpa you never realized our kids would be raised here did you. No with the wedding it did not cross my mind. You know they will be the first kids under eleven that will live here in a thousand years. Really now thats so cool. Before the dance was over he said he will add on to they quarters when the the time comes for the baby's. Albus kissed her cheek and said thanks for the dance.

As Hermione was walking back to her husband she wicked at her brother in - law that it was time. Remus knew what ever his beautiful witch and his trouble maker brother had plan was about to happen when he say Hermione wick at Sirius and Sirius got up so fast like someone was chasing him.

Hermione walked over to her husband and took his hand and walked him to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione took out her wand and flicked it at her wedding dress, Hermione's beautiful wedding dress turned in to Remus's favored out fit. Baby blue jeans and a very low top. All the women there

including Professor McGonagall cheered. Remus did not care what was going on, his wife was so beautiful in her wedding dress, but he loved those jeans.

Hermione stood in front of him as the music started. Then Sirius started singing. An Remus thought O no.

Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on her I said you holding back

I said Shut up and dance with her

This women is your destiny

I say Oh Oh Oh

Shut up and Dance with her

They were victims of the night

The chemical , physical, Kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh they were bond to get together

Bond to get together

She took his arm

I don't know how it happened

They took the floor and I said

Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on her I said you holding back

I said Shut up and dance with her

This women is your destiny

I said Oh Oh Oh

Shut up and Dance with her

Some tight jeans and low tank top

His very own discotheque Juliet teenage dream

He felt it in his chest as she looked at him

I said they were bond to be together

Bond to be together

She took his arm

I don't know how it happened

They took the floor and I said

Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on her I said you holding back

I said Shut up and dance with her

This women is your destiny

I said Oh Oh Oh

Shut up and Dance with her

By this point Remus was dancing like he was a teenager again.

Sirius knowing his best mate as well as he did stopped singing

so Remus could sing the rest of the song to her. An with out

Missing a beat like they planned it Remus started singing.

Deep in your eyes

I know I see my future

I realize this is our chance

You took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and he said

Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on her I said you holding back

I said Shut and dance with her

This women is your destiny

I said Oh Oh Oh

Shut up and Dance with her

An on cue all the guest starting singing.

Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on her We said your holding back

We said Shut and dance with her

This women is your destiny

We say Oh Oh Oh

Shut up and Dance with her

Oh Oh Oh Shut up and dance with her

Oh Oh Oh Shut up and dance with her

After the dance was over Remus kissed his bride, and said thanks that was really fun and went back to the head table. Ginny got up and walked on to the dance floor and took her wand out and stock her wand to her neck and said, I think its time for my speech. Now I have no clue what to say so I figured I would just wing it.

I have known Professor Lupin or Remus as he has been asking me to call him for a while now, since my 2nd year. An Hermione since my 1st year. I never thought in a million years I would be come so close to you guys. Or even think this day would happen back then. Now Hermione is my Sister in every way but blood and now just want I needed another brother with a smirk on her face. Now Remus makes number 7, Now even through they have gotten on my nervous at one point or another I love them all so much. An have so much respect for them all. Remus you were they to protect all the people in this world I love the most no matter the coast and were the only Professor that taught us anything worth knowing in Defense. An in turn helped Harry teach our other class mates to defend them self during the war. Just look at the proof all the DA members made it out alive. Hermione you have protected me, Harry and Ron more times then I can count. An with a smirk on her face said hell those two probably would not be here today if it was not for you. Even Harry and Ron laughed at that because they knew it was true. An showed me just because I'm a lady its ok to be strong and fight for what I believe in. I love you both more than you ever will know. An she looked at Harry with a smile and looked back at her sister and bother in law and said Harry and I hope you will teach your godson Harry James-Sirius-Remus Potter all the things you have taught us. (Ginny's Parents already knew of the happy news.) At this point Harry had joined her on the dance floor. An they both said congrats on they wedding day you two. An before they finished they Statement Hermione, Remus and Sirius were up all most racing to them to say thanks and congrats with a bone crushing hug. Sirius whispered in to Harry's ear and said 3 middle names. Harry whispered back I could not chose, between the 3 most imported men in my life. I wanted to honor all 3 of you. An Sirius hugged him even tighter.

All the guests came around to say congrats to each couple. After that Hermione whispered something in Remus's ear. Remus walked over to the DJ and whispered in his ear. The DJ walked out on to the dance floor took out his wand and pointed at his neck. The groom asks that Professor McGonagall will join him for a dance. The Professor joined him on the dance floor and they started dancing.

As they were dancing Remus started talking to Minerva. You know Minerva when Hermione have our kids they will be the first kids in over a thousands years to be raised thats interesting. Albus will go by Grandpa Albus when they arrive. Hermione and I were wondering would you like to be Grandma Minnie. I would be honored Remus, I would love to babysit while you have classes and when you to need anytime alone. That would be great.

Now Remus, Albus told me your plan's for the rest of the day and the week end. I think its time you and your beautiful wife make your escape. So you two can make the most of your mini honey moon.

With that Hermione and Remus said there good byes and apparated to the three broom sticks.

After the Lupins left The headmaster took Harry and Ginny to the side. Ginny if your Mom and Dad and Harry and if Sirius agrees I can set you up your own private quarters for the rest of the school year and maybe even longer. Because you guys are not 18 yet. They both looked at the headmaster confused and said longer sir? Well I know after you 2 graduate Harry will be an Auor and Ginny is not sure what to do yet. They knotted in agreement. I was hopping I could persuade Ginny to work at Hogwarts. Ginny said what would I do. Well for right now help in any classroom that needs it and coach the Gryffindor team, then in about 3 or 4 years teach soon to be little Harry and The Lupins kids and our new flying teachers kids. Ginny turned to Harry to see what he thought.. All Harry said was go for it, knowing this was the perfect job for her. Ginny said thank you sir I accept. Thats great Ginny. Now I know another wedding is in the future I see your left hand Ginny. So before i leave you Hogwarts is always up for another wedding. An Albus made his leave with wink of his eye.


	10. Chapter 10 Mini Honeymoon

Chapter 10 Mini Honeymoon

The Lupin's made it to the three broomsticks. Remus got the room key. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Remus picked her up and carried her bridle style to they room. He opened the door walked in and kicked the door closed behind him. He laid his beautiful bride on the bed and made sweet passionate love to her. Around 10pm they took a breather.

Hermione was lying on Remus's chest and Remus was playing with her hair. Love it's time I mark you. Ok Remus where? Remus thought about it and pointed to just above her heart. Thats perfect dear. Now Hermione we are Going to pass out as soon as I bite you. I'm all yours mark me.

Remus gentle moved his "Mia" to his left. Moved on top of her and said ready. Hermione kissed him an said yes I'm yours. And with that Remus marked her, and they passed out.

Around midnight Remus woke up on "Mia" He did not want to wake her , so Remus Kissed her mark and gentle got up to use the bathroom. Remus looked in the mirror All his scars where gone on his face and his sandy brown hair had no more Grey in it. He knew this was gonna happen but he was still shocked a little.

He did not notice his beautiful wife walk up behind him and put her arms around his Waist. Hello handsome, you know I'm gonna miss the flacks of Grey and the scars. Remus reached for his wifes hands and kissed them. You have always been so sweet to me. Remus turned around and his wife put her arms around his neck. He kissed her ever so sweetly Down her neck to her mating mark. Then pulled back and said something is different.

Hermione said that they is something different I'm your wife. He said with a smirk I know that witch of mine. Your pregnant Mia. No I can't be. Yes you are with twins. How do you know Remus? My brilliant wife does not know something , Remus said with a smirk. Hermione slapped her

Husband's scare free chest this is not the the time. Remus said its one of the perks of being A werewolf. I can tell when a women is pregnant as soon as it happens. Wow we are gonna be parents. Wait did you Say twins. Yes "Mia" I did . Do you get to know gender to my Love she said with a smirk .

Yes my love in nine short Months we will be the proud parents of twin boys. Then it seemed Remus's words suck in an he passed out. Hermione just smirk at her husband, said my husband heart of a lion and went for her wand and levitated her husband to the bed. An she pointed her wand at her husband and said rennervate. An with that Remus was up. An before Remus could speck Hermione kissed him.

ow Love I know I can't sleep now so how about we order some room service and talk about baby names or something seeing you wasted no time knocking your wife of less then 24 hours up. Remus chuckled and said I did what to you. Hermione laughed and said it means you got me pregnant. Let Me guess a muggle thing "Mia". That would be right Mr Lupin.

Well can you do the ordering I'm not sure if I can stand Love. Sure honey. Hermione order room service Everything chocolate. The Lupin's got comfy on the bed with all the chocolate. Hermione looked at her Husband and said "eat you'll feel better". An with out missing a step he said Remus Lupin Wizard I think, and they both started laughing.

Well "Mia" seeing I did the knocking up, any Ideas on names , Remus said with a chuckle. Actually I was Just thinking about a couple of twins we could name them after. Remus started shaking his no, I love Fred and George like little brothers but we are not naming the boys after them. Hermione laughed an said not them.

What Other twins do you know. Well you once told me two of the marauders could have been twins. Remus started laughing You want to name one of our sons Sirius. Yes Remus,James & Sirius Lupin. You know what will happen to Sirius we name one of our sons after him. Well we just deflate it every so often. I think the names are perfect

"Mia", what about middle names ? Well I picked the first names you pick the middle. Ok dear, and Remus thought about it. How about James Harry Lupin and Sirius John Lupin. They perfect love, now when do we tell they godfathers.

How about when we get to the manner. That will be great they will be so surprised, but do you know who I'm really looking Forward to tell? Who? Grandma Minne and Grandpa Albus . Mia can you just image the twinkle in his eyes?

I better bring some sunglasses. And they both laughed again. Hermione up to grab her ipod. She turn it on an placed her romantic love song play list on shuffle. An it started playing History in the making Darius Rucker. She was the perfect song and then she layed back down right next to the love of her life.

The couple laughed and talked about the rest of they life's together. An of course the chocolate did not go to waste. Around 9 they rolled out of the bed showered together, changed and left for the Marauder manner. They apparated In the middle of the living room. They kissed and went to look for the bride & groom. They found Sirius & Maggie still sleeping in his Bed. Hermione waited outside as Remus woke the bride and groom. First he tired waking Padfoot that was a job in a half. Finally Tired of trying to wake him he decided to make it a task for him and his beautiful bride.

Remus walked out of the bedroom and Hermione asked are they up yet. No it takes a lot to wake him up. Well I was wondering Do you want to wake him up the way I did yesterday its fun. Remus whispered in his wifes ear and they walked in to the room. Hermione took out her wand. Pointed it at her brother in-law and said rictuempra.

An with that Sirius sat up in bed laughing his ass off and in turn woke his bride. As soon as he was up Hermione took the charm off and said time to get married my dear brother in-law. An Sirius got up and started chasing his sister in-law around the room. Mean while Remus was talking to his soon to be sister in-law. Then he sensed something different about Maggie. He could not help him self he feel back in the armchair next to the bed and started laughing his ass off. Sirius and Hermione stopped to see what got Remus laughing. They would have thought Maggie put the tickling charm on him but she was just as confused. Remus why are you laughing like your crazy. It took Remus a few minutes to calm down.

OK Mooney whats so dam funny? Ignoring his best mate completely. Mia dear you know are special news. Yes Remus I do know what are special news is. Well they have the same news. O my God Remus. What are you two talking about. You want to tell them Mia. Why not dear. Well I'll tell him ours news and maybe he can figure it out.

Well Sirius around the end of June your godsons will be born. Sirius eyes got real wide and he was smiling from ear to ear. He picked Hermione up and started spinning her around. Then he put her down, when it hit him. Then he started laughing like a mad man. Remus & Hermione were smiling. Maggie looked very confused. She turned to Remus and said you've known him longer whats going on with him. Well I have only seen him like this twice. When ever he did something that would drive his mother crazy. An I'm guessing because the last time he saw his mother, she said she wanted the black family name to end with him.

After Sirius calmed down he ran over to Maggie to try and pick her up. But she would not let him. Sirius black what is going on? Your pregnant love, we are gonna be parents. How in the hell would Remus know that. He's a werewolf Maggie. I've known that since 7th year, what the hell does that matter.

Sirius turned to Remus and said can you explain. Really Padfoot? Maggie you see werewolf's are able tell when a women is pregnant and the gender even before a medi - witch can. Wow I'm gonna be a Mom. An with that Maggie fell back on the bed in shock.

Sirius was watching Remus talking the whole time. Moony is there something different about you. I thought there was no way to cover up your scares. They is no way to cover up scares from a werewolf mate. Then were are your scares? When I marked Hermione they disappeared. Hermione showed him the mark. Wow thats great now you look your dam age. So we're gonna be Daddy's at the same time Padfoot. Man is this gonna be fun Moony. What gender is the baby Moony? A boy Pads. Wow, I'll have a son and 3 godsons soon, I'm on top of the world.

Well Pads you may explode then after I tell you what your two youngest godsons names will be. You already chose them , what are the names. Yes we choose them we have been up since midnight talking. Now first off I did not suggest the names, it was all Mia. O Godric what are you two naming my godsons. Well the youngest one will be James Harry Lupin. Sirius's eyes went wide he was so existed. That name is perfect , now how about the oldest. Now try not to let this go to your head (Now Sirius had an idea what his oldest godson name would be but he waited for Remus to say) Sirius John Lupin. Sirius still went crazy. At that the girls made they live as the guys got ready.


End file.
